This invention relates to container washing facilities and more particularly to a structure for receiving, clamping, rotating, and washing tanks.
Container washing facilities generally consist of an area where liquid tanks and other such containers may be manually washed with soap and water or other solvents, drained, and then manually removed and prepared for receipt of new liquid contents. Efficient handling of these tanks has been enhanced by the introduction of a multiple tank and pallet assembly such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,126. Prior to the present invention each tank component of such an assembly had to be individually removed from the assembly, washed, and then returned to the pallet. This requires a substantial expenditure of time and labor to wash each tank.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a semi-automatic washing station for tank and pallet assemblies similar to those disclosed in the referenced patent, efficiently, and with minimum manual handling required. In addition, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for simultaneously washing all tanks in a single tank and pallet assembly.